


Two for One

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Feminization, Humiliation, Idols, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yeonjun and Beomgyu made Soobin through one hell of a night to see how much he could take.





	Two for One

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS IS A FUCKED UP STORY AND I'M GOING TO HELL FOR WRITING THIS, PLEASE LEAVE IMMEDIATELY IF ANY OF THOSE TAGS BOTHER YOU, THANKS.
> 
> Also, bad grammar and errors.

Soobin never thought his idol life will turns out to be something like this, one that he never imagined it to be, but happens anyway, and it happened under his own free will, though he don't really understand what's it all about, but he obeys every orders, and do everything what they told him to do just to make his bandmates happy, or satisfied.

 

It's all start with Beomgyu showed him this one tweet that he founds when he's scrolling on his own private account that he made to be invisible as it could be so no fans would notice that it's him, it was just a sudden idea because Beomgyu was curious what's their fans talking about them in the twitter, and pretty surprised when he saw the results.

 

"They think you'd make a really good dog," the younger blurted with a tug of smirk on his face, that makes Soobin's face frowned in confusion because he definitely couldn't pinpoint what's Beomgyu try to say.

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" he replies, he'd be lying if he says he's not offended with that statement.

 

"Because of the cat and dog concept, I guess? Though I didn't know where's that coming." he shrugs and continues to scrolling on his phone, Soobin was about to open his mouth to say something again before being cut off by the oldest who sat beside him.

 

"I agree, you would."

 

The blow of his breath is too close to Soobin's neck, and that grin on Yeonjun's face did something to him.

 

Soobin pretend he didn't see the exchange looks between Beomgyu and Yeonjun before both of them smiling and look at him, he suddenly feel uneasy and gets up on his.

 

"I... I gotta go,"

 

But the grip on his wrist force him to plops down on the couch again, and Yeonjun throw his arm around his shoulder, shifts him closer to himself.

 

"No, where'd you go? Kai and Taehyun is going out and you'd be alone if you go, sit here with us."

 

"Yes hyung, you should see more of these tweets, god, thirsty bastards." Beomgyu shook his head with his eyes still glued on his phone, while Soobin fiddling mindlessly with the hem of his shirt, but it's actually just a distraction because he can't stand Yeonjun's sharp gaze pierce into him.

 

"Say," he felt the warm and soft skin of Yeonjun rest on top of his hand, it's not much but it burns his skin.

 

"We haven't talked a while about things, do you want to?"

 

"Uh... I..."

 

"Say whatever you want baby, I'll listen..." Yeonjun tucking strands of his hair behind his ear, his dark irises gleaming with something but Soobin doesn't want to get his hopes high to call it adoration. But it look likes it.

 

Soobin chews on his bottom lip, he does have much to talk about with Yeonjun, in fact, he was waiting for this moment, just when he can pours out what he wants and what he felt. But Beomgyu's here too and he's too shy to even mention whatever in his mind right now.

 

"I don't really have something I could talk about,"

 

"Ah, really? What a shame then." Yeonjun pouts but his delicate fingers keep messing with his fringes to get it out of his face, blush creep onto Soobin's pale cheeks when the brushes gets it on his cheeks, Yeonjun lets out a low chuckle..

 

"You're so cute Soobin-ah, I can see why our fans head over heels because of you,"

 

It makes him flattered, chest warmed because of the compliment, to hear that from your crush is definitely something worth to smile about.

 

"Oh my, am I a third wheel here, why don't you just ask him out hyung?" Beomgyu rolls his eyes to see the couple, Soobin mutters an apology.

 

"Nah, he's a shrinking violet, he maybe wouldnt even go out with me, right binnie?"

 

The younger's eyes widened in surprise, he quickly shakes his head.

 

"I--- I would," he chirpes out, eyeing his shoes to avoid Yeonjun's eyes.

 

"Hm? You would what baby?"

 

"I... Would go out with you,"

 

"Sweet!"

 

Yeonjun plants a kiss on his reddened cheek, it makes Soobin flinches on his place a bit, and only makes him looks even redder, Yeonjun laughs at that as he pinches both of the boy's cheeks.

 

"Oh god, what are you trying to do with me?"

 

"'M not doing anything..." he says as his voice muffled because Yeonjun still squeeze his cheeks, Soobin now realized he's being sandwiched between Beomgyu and Yeonjun on the couch.

 

"Cutie,"

 

"Hm hm, very cute."

 

Beomgyu wasn't on his phone anymore, instead he's back hugging Soobin from behind and snaked his arms on his waist as he rest his chin on his shoulder.

 

"Hyung is so cute, I can't forgive what they talked about you in the social media, you're definitely not like that right?" the sentences, despite being spoken out with such playful voice still makes Soobin uncomfortable, and because of their awkward position too.

 

"W- what are they talking about?"

 

 

"They call you names,"

 

Soobin furrowed his eyebrows, what kind of names? What did he do that fans called him names?

 

"What na---"

 

"They call you slut," Beomgyu retorts like it's nothing, Soobin's mouth agape in surprise, there's something going up on his throat right now as well as the uneasy feeling twist his guts, Soobin noticed how Yeonjun's eyes darkened at this, bring sinister look on his face.

 

"Also, people keep saying what they want to do to you hyung," Beomgyu hugs his neck tight to whispers it on his ears, Soobin's breath hitched, he doesn't know what is happening right now.

 

"I mean, who do they think they are to says such things like that?" Yeonjun says in fake anger, he placed his thumb on Soobin's lower lip, caress it softly, Soobin instantly freezes, not even notice that Beomgyu has gripping onto his hip and dives to placed wet kisses on his neck, he was too hypnotized with how Yeonjun stared at him.

 

"We're the only one who's allowed to do it with you, right Beom?"

 

"That's true," the other mumbles against his skin, a whine slips out Soobin's lips, Yeonjun smirks with that look on his face again, he put his finger under the boy's chin to makes him looks up to him, before leans in to connect their lips together, it's a slow kiss, because Soobin still too dumbfounded to proceed what's just happened to even react.

 

Yeonjun slowly guide him into the kiss, bites down his bottom lip to make an entrance for him, he slides in his tongue to taste every inch of the wet cavern, Soobin whines into the kiss, feels like giving up and just let Yeonjun what he wants to do, and the older did, he doesn't let Soobin to do anything at all as he dominate the kiss, the wet sound of their exchanging saliva thrumps in the back of his mind.

Meanwhile, Beomgyu's cold hands doesn't stop to groping him either, touching and digging his nails into his skin, roams around his tummy and chest it makes his shirt rolled up, Yeonjun grabs his neck, tilts his head so he can deepened the kiss, Soobin's breath is ragged, he needs to part for air but the older still not having it.

 

"God, you taste good," Yeonjun finally pulls away from the kiss, he finds it so endearing to see the swollen and glistened lips, Soobin's blushed face because he kissed him deeply is definitely something he'd want to see everyday.

 

"My turn,"

 

He's being turned around in seconds by Beomgyu, grips onto his shoulders and attacking his lips, kissed him vigorously, the way he kissed is really different with Yeonjun, he's rough and demanding, manhandling Soobin like he's not new into this, Soobin wants to push him but the hand at the back of his back force him to stay still, and another kiss on his nape from the older not make it any better.

 

Beomgyu eventually stops when Soobin looks like he almost out of breath, panting so hard with flushed face and reddened lips, his eyes are glassy and the other two seems like they don't regret what they just did.

 

"Wha-- what's---"

 

"Ssh, no talking baby, just enjoy," Yeonjun licks on his ear lobe, Soobin shakes his head and yanked his arm off Yeonjun's grip,

 

"No, n--no... This is wrong..." he stammered, tears already rolled down on his cheeks, his legs are trembling as he stands up.

 

"I see you're not ready yet, well, it's fine. Take your time doll," Yeonjun tugs a playful smirk on his face and Beomgyu just smiling, Soobin shakes his head and spun around, hides his crying face as he walks out of the living room as fast as he could.

 

Beomgyu and Yeonjun has something in their mind. 

 

...

 

Fucked up.

 

That's the best can describe how Soobin is right now.

 

With face down and ass up, face smeared with ruined make up and tint, his cheeks are flaring in red with marks shows that his cheeks has been slapped repeatedly, mouth silenced and choked with gag tied tightly behind his head, makes his saliva drips down his chin and make such a mess.

 

His hands are being tied with rope, and cuffed. Leaves angry red marks on the pale wrists, he was wearing a pastel pink crop top and the same color of short skirt, they're so small that it's revealing his abdomen and pale thighs. Ass filled with a buttplug dog tail, and a colar with bell and leash is on his neck, creates such contrast look with his pale skin. He also got a dog ears headband.

 

  
"What a good boy,"

 

The voice instantly penetrates his mind, with a pat on his ass, he looks up just to see Beomgyu in front of him with the same grin he had a few days ago, his heart sank, the tortures he received already too much, he can't imagine what will happen if Beomgyu decides to join Yeonjun too.

 

Meanwhile Yeonjun snorts in a mocking manner behind him, then proceed to slap the pale skin in front of him as hard as possible, Soobin's scream muffled because of the gag.

 

"He's not a good boy, he's been really bad."

 

Soobin wants to cry, the cold and harsh surface of the training room floor is hurting his knees, but he knows it will just get worse if he makes sounds so he tries his best to stay quiet.

 

"Oh?" Beomgyu seems interested as he raised his eyebrow and crouched down in front of Soobin's face and grabs his chin forcefully,

 

"You stupid fuck, what did we told you about not being stubborn and just do it?"

 

The older shakes his head, he really want to say that he wants to be a good boy for them but he can't speak now, Beomgyu let his grip harshly.

 

"Stupid bitch, you're a useless leader,"

 

Tears pricking on his eyes again but Beomgyu keep looking down at him with his ruthless gaze, he grabs his cheeks with one hand, digging his nails into the skin and creates crescent marks, Soobin curled his toes at the pain.

 

"Should we punish him, hyung?"

 

"We definitely have to," Yeonjun agrees and smacks the ass even harder this time that Soobin almost lose his balance, to think he only supports himself with his legs and hands tied.

 

Beomgyu untied the gag, in which Soobin respond with a relief sigh, the younger only snorts when he sees how fucked up Soobin looks like right now, but at the same time he still looks so pretty and makes him aroused.

 

"You won't out from this," Beomgyu pulls a box closer to him, Soobin eyes the box with a glint of fear on his eyes, but he can't take a look of what inside it, before Beomgyu pulls out a big dildo out of it, Soobin just have to stop breathing.

 

"Here," Beomgyu placed his palm under Soobin's chin to force him open his mouth, Soobin shakes his head immediately and keep his mouth tight as he know what Beomgyu wants him to do.

 

"Open your mouth!"

 

"........."

 

A loud sound of slap filled the room, Soobin bites down his lower lip when the stinging pain on his cheek is too much, but then he's being forced to open his mouth again by Beomgyu, he finally obeys it as he doesn't want to get beaten up into pulp.

 

"Suck on it like a dirty slut you are,"

 

Soobin blinks, eyes gluing on the dildo in front of him held by Beomgyu, then he realized Yeonjun already stand beside him too, helding a camera, he wants to scream out, the older must be recorded this the whole time.

 

He bites the inside of his cheeks before forced himself to open his mouth and sucks on the dildo, he wants to throw up, and stops midway, but Beomgyu shoves it down his throat harshly he gags on it, he thrust the dildo in and out in fast pace to fuck with Soobin's mouth but the older can't keep up with the pace it makes the job sloppy.

 

"Dirty bitch," Beomgyu muttered under his breath, eyes darkened at the sight in front of him, his another hand grips on Soobin's brown locks harshly, as he keep shoves the toy down to Soobin's throat, not giving him a rest to even catch his breath.

 

"He's a dirty fucktoy," the oldest said lazily, but from the glint of his eyes it's obvious he's enjoying this too.

 

Beomgyu pulls out the dildo when Soobin finally makes a choked sound, he pats the other's head as a praise.

 

"Good, if you keep it like that we'll consider not to be too hard on you."

 

Soobin mewls, he already feel exhausted, he really wants this to end soon but it looks like they haven't even started yet.

 

"Let's fuck him until he's gone mindbreak,"

 

"Yeah, but not yet."

 

Beomgyu pulls out another thing from the box and this time it's a bottle of milk, Soobin blinks his teary eyes again. What is he going to do this time?

 

"Are you thirsty?"

 

Soobin nods a little, after Beomgyu messing around with him with that dildo, his throat felt like it's scratching evertime he gulps down.

 

"Okay, drink this."

 

He opens the cap, and brings the bottle closer to Soobin's swollen lips and let the older boy drink the milk.

 

It was disgusting, feels and taste weird, Soobin wants to spit it out but Beomgyu keep gripping on his chin to chug it all down,

 

Soobin breathes out heavily once he already gulped down half of the milk, he refuse to open his mouth again when Beomgyu force him to and the younger just clicked his tongue and put the cap back, while Soobin just wants to break down because the milk he just drank makes him light headed and his body convulsing in pain, tears start to collect by his tear duct and it just resulted to Beomgyu slaps his cheek again.

 

"No use to cry, I won't pity you."

 

The older shut his eyes tightly, he doesn't want any of this anymore, it was too much for him, then the foot steps beside him snaps him back to the reality, Yeonjun puts down his camera a bit far from them, adjust it a bit to get the right angle so it can shoot everything.

 

"Okay, it's all set."

 

Yeonjun walks around him, lets out a low chuckle as he pats Soobin's ass, groping the buttcheeks with both of his palms, the blooming marks on the pale skin looks endearing to him.

 

"We want to know how much you could take, baby."

 

"He can takes it," Beomgyu retorts, tapping a finger on top of Soobin's head.

 

"He's a slut that can takes everything,"

 

Yeonjun hummed, pulled out the buttplug that has been buried inside the younger's ass for a while now, Soobin whimpers at the loss, but he bites down his lower lip again to prevent him from screaming when Yeonjun flipping his skirt and digs his nails into his hip.

 

"Why are you looks so ruined already? We haven't started anything, doll."

 

Soobin lets out a desperate whine, he didn't see the exchange spark between the two boys who's messing around with him, but somehow he's not surprised when he finally feels the unfamiliar cold feeling of what he's now recognised as lube on his hole, something trapped in his throat when the fingers of Yeonjun pushing it through inside him, but just like that before he pulls them out again.

 

"I don't think a whore like you need that much of preparation, I'll just fuck you deep and raw,"

 

He shifted a bit on his place when Yeonjun grips on his waist again to make him stay still, Soobin gasps when the tip of Yeonjun's length meets his entrance, it didn't take long before the older start to thrust into him, Soobin clenched his fists and bites down his bottom lip, eyes glassy due to the overwhelming sense all over him, it's painful, but it also gives him the pleasure that makes him weak on his knees.

 

He doesn't even adjust himself with Yeonjun's rough and deep thrust yet when Beomgyu grabs him by his chin again, with that sinister gaze he's looking down at him and undoing his pants.

 

"You better put your mouth for some good use hm, slut?"

 

Beomgyu pressed the tip of his length against Soobin's lips, his thumb wipes the melted mascara off the older's cheek, as encouragement to go on, Soobin sucks in his breath before open his mouth again and let the cock slides in his warm mouth.

 

Beomgyu heaves a deep sigh as soon as Soobin's lips wrapped around his cock, he moves the fringes from the older's face to see his flushed face clearly, all fucked out and pretty, it's really cute for him, and all the sounds he makes at the same time he sucks him off because Yeonjun still pounding harshly inside him on the other side.

 

He tugs the brown locks to force Soobin engulfing his cock deeper down to until it reach his throat, Soobin stares up at him with his glassy eyes, saliva keep dripping down his chin and it's honestly so hot and makes Beomgyu wants to fucks the shit out of him even further.

 

"You're so tight binnie, you might as well become our fucktoy from now on," Yeonjun grunts as he thrusting inside the younger roughly, he grips onto the small hip so they're not drift away from each other, Soobin choked on Beomgyu's length when both of them thrust into him at the same time, his body start to protests to him that he can't handle it anymore and he's just break down like that.

 

"Bad fucking dog, who says you can stop already?" Beomgyu grabs a handful of Soobin's hair to force him to get up again, he slides in his length past the swollen lips again, start to fucking Soobin's mouth again despite the older looks like he's in the verge of crying again.

 

"You have to be punished for that after we're done with you," Yeonjun slaps his ass once again as he keep pounding into him, and at this time, Soobin think his body has shut down and his mind went blank, he doesn't even feel the pain anymore and becoming numb, just the sound of their skin slapping and his own gagging sound penetrate and filled his mind.

 

He finally can breath when the foreign feel of the warm liquid filled his inside, and with some of more thrusts Beomgyu finally come inside his mouth, in which he continues with grabbing both of his redenned cheeks to forced him swallow it all, and he did, he doesn't want to get any more punishment for refusing the orders they told him to do.

 

Soobin felt some of Yeonjun's come leaks out and trails down his thighs, he lets out a whiny cry, he's really feel used and dirty. And all of his body is in pain. He slumped on the floor, thought that all of the tortures finally done but then he was so wrong.

 

"Hey dog, get up, we're not done yet."

 

His body is being turned around so he's laying on his back, and his gaze meet two other ruthless stares down at him, but with his condition all weak and tied up like this, he really can't do much except to just accept everything.

 

Yeonjun straddling him and sat on his stomach, that makes him flinched a bit, meanwhile Beomgyu has squats down beside him again, with something on his hand but Soobin couldn't tell what is it. Yeonjun placed his thumb on his bottom lip again, and pushes it inside Soobin's mouth to messing around with the younger's tongue again.

 

"Such a filthy cockslut," Yeonjun mutters darkly and adding his fingers even more,

 

Beomgyu pulls the loose crop top a bit to expose Soobin's shoulder and his collar bone, he held a small sharp knife in his hand, Soobin's eyes widened at that but he can't say anything do to Yeonjun's finger fucking with his mouth at the moment.

 

"We gotta mark you as ours, right hyung?"

 

"Yes,"

 

Beomgyu flashes that sinister smirk once again before digging the knife into the skin, blood start to pooling around to the wound, Soobin's cry is muffled, he choked in his sobs and Yeonjun's darkened eyes pierce into him force him to shut up.

 

"I write 'our slut' here in your skin hyung, just for you to remember that only us allowed to use you like a fucktoy you are," Beomgyu start to carve the letter on the pale skin, Soobin's blood start to staint the pink crop top.

 

"Only us allowed to see you fucked and begging like this,"

 

"That's right hyung,"

 

"You're our slut,"

 

"Ours,"

 

Soobin's mind has shut down completely, he can't see anything after that before darkness pulled him into unconsciousness.

 

...

 

It took Soobin a whole two weeks to get up from his bed without the fear of meeting two of his band mates and to heal himself of the pain he's been through, he was wake up the next morning already clean, dressed, and lay on his own bunk bed, but the memory of the night still glued into him no matter how much he wants to erase it.

 

Nor Kai or Taehyun ask anything to him, and he's grateful for that, because he doesn't know how to explain the whole thing.

 

The wound still leave its obvious marks on his skin, and so does the two, but fans started to going wild with what they called the Choi line of TXT interactions, like how both Beomgyu and Yeonjun become so over protective over him like always rest their hand on his waist or pull him with them wherever they go.

 

Fans thinks it's really cute because they think it's just common bromance between them to act like that, Soobin knows he can't and won't speak up about anything so he doesn't say a thing about anything.

 

If only they knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave whatever.


End file.
